Day by Day
by rosesandtulips
Summary: It is unusual for Sasuke to think about someone like this. Unusual for him to imagine and wander. But he does anyway because he has to know who is haunting his mind. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I own Naruto, SasuSaku would be canon and they will have pink-colored duck butt-haired babies. Unfortunately, Masashi Kishimoto owns le Naruto.

Hey. A girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?"<p>

There is a pang in his chest like he has been hit with the greatest weapon and Sasuke doesn't know why. He has a sharp memory for all the contracts and schedules he needs to know but this time, it doesn't take him a second to know who that voiced belonged to; it takes him years.

Sometimes when Sasuke cannot sleep (he has nightmares—terrible and awful ones), he lies in his bed to think about the voice. It is soft and gentle with the edge of desperation and he wonders where he has heard it. Whenever he tries to personify it however, his mind is always blank. Sometimes when he is oh so close to remembering it, his chest will tighten and bother him for the rest of the day. It's a pain in the ass for him really.

So he busies himself with work in daylight and when night time comes, he lets the shadows of her face (he assumes it's a she) and the ringing of her voice to invade his mind. When he dreams (the good ones he rarely has), he sees her back towards him and the wind rustling her white summer dress and she holds her hat so it won't fly away. He never sees her face. It's always her back. But he presumes she's pretty with her brown? Blue? Green eyes?—and her hair… well, her hair will be pretty in any color. Her smile will be the prettiest though.

It is unusual for Sasuke to think about someone like this. Unusual for him to imagine and wander. But he does anyway because he has to know who is haunting his mind.

Sasuke is known to be a workaholic. It is not that he likes to busy himself and bury his head on papers; it is because he has to. At age 18, his mind has been opened to explore the world of business, just like his older brother, Itachi, and in a matter of four years, he will be handling the family company. Supposedly, Itachi will be the one managing their business, after al he is the eldest and smartest and the most trustworthy, but he has disappeared abruptly two years ago and now, only at 22, Sasuke took over the family firm instead of spending his youth in—youthful activities.

Anyway, it's not that Sasuke minds. More often when he is working, he forgets a lot of things. Forgets her voice, her smile, her hair, her face—who is she? This is driving me nuts!

Frustrated, he sighs and leans back on his seat and places a hand on his temples, massaging them. This has got to stop. Not knowing things or someone is unnerving him. He needs to find his footing to just get rid of any things that will hinder him from work. He has so much to do and by sitting idly isn't going to help.

With the last of his pent up irritation, he goes back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Decided to make a drabble!series. Just short chapters with cliffhanger endings. :D Experiment#1.

Inspired by The Long Way Home by the general girl. Totally AU though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Oh yes, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>When Sakura wakes, she remembers a faint memory of the past where she is smiling and her fingers are tangled with someone else's. She remembers the smell of ocean, the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs and the sun setting low in the horizons with its magnificent warm colors. She smiles gently and heaves a sigh. That is a mere memory of the past. One she doesn't particularly like to remember. Soothing down the pink strands of her hair, she rises from bed and readies herself for the day.<p>

It takes Sakura half an hour to get ready and another to get to University. She rides the bus, like always, and she always sits in the window side. She likes to watch her surroundings, even if it's a blur and she hardly can tell what is what, but she still watches, in hopes she will spot something familiar.

When the bus stops a street away from university, she sees him. It takes her a full minute to recognize who but by then she is too late. The bus is moving again and she can only stare in belief as he becomes a haze in her eyes and a fade of the mind. As soon as the bus stops in front of her University, she all but sprints to the street she last saw him. Psychology class be damned—her professor will be late anyway— and Ino can bombard her with WER R U messages. Nothing is important as of now. Nothing but him.

Her feet bring her to the café where she saw him, emerald eyes scanning the crowd for black hair and pale skin. She turns and twists her necks but to no luck though. She sees no one she knows. He is gone and Sakura knows from the start that she is too late.

She has always been too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Yes to _veryveryvery_ short updates! I told you this is going to be a small drabble series. AU too. Reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeease?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: WHAT IS NARUTO? (Belongs to Kishimoto etc.)

Why do I keep on doing this on every chapter? D:

* * *

><p>Sasuke doesn't like being inactive.<p>

He likes his hands busy and his mind working and he is the total opposite of his close friend, Shikamaru, who prefers to sleep and stare at clouds all day even if his desk is filled with endless contracts that need to be signed. He is also not like Naruto, who parties a lot, hits on girls all the time or waste his money on ramen instead of actually doing his part-time job at the office (the jackass, after begging him to give him one) or studying (he has been held back for a year at college).

He rarely goes to gatherings and if he does, it either has something to do with the company or his family. It is not because he is a "party pooper" or just "socially awkward" (Naruto rolls his eyes at this); he just doesn't seem to find the importance of it. It is a waste of his time and effort. Get-togethers only usually happen between friends and people you don't know. And Sasuke already knows enough people (who pesters him daily) and doesn't need another one to make his life miserable. They are too burdensome and will need too much of his attention and that will only distract him from his responsibilities. Besides, it's pretty boring.

When Naruto drags him to some stupid club

("It's an association for smart people, bastard. You wouldn't understand."

"Says the one who still hasn't graduated.")

so he can introduce some friends to him, he plans his escapade. It's not very hard to flee from a very happy Naruto; give him some food like ramen and he'll let you out of his sight in a second. But when Naruto's favorite ramen shop closes earlier than usual, Sasuke knows he has no option but be dragged along. Naruto can be extremely whiny and noisy when he doesn't get what he wants. And he will rather have a satisfied person than a whiner.

The "association" isn't very big. There are only handful members and most of them look like Sasuke and Naruto's age. Probably some of the blonde's friends from university or some shit hole he disappears in to. It is evenly divided by two girls and four boys. They all look like dumb people to Sasuke.

The one who catches Sasuke's dark and sharp eyes is a tall, blonde young woman who has a pretty face and soft blue eyes. She is smiling to someone, who he really doesn't give a damn about. He is struck by her beauty all at once. She is definitely one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen.

"That's Ino." Naruto supplies cheerfully. His face turns into a malicious grin, jabbing his friend's side with his elbow. "You like her?"

Sasuke swats the blonde's limb away and scowls. He doesn't bother to give a reply and just watches the blonde laugh, cover her mouth with one hand and hit the man with the other. There is something very familiar about that gesture but he can't seem to remember when or where he has seen it—or if he has seen it—and it is odd that he can see his dream again. Playing in his mind like a broken video on repeat. His eyes narrow, scrutinizing and realizing that the motion she did seems off. Like it doesn't fit her, it's too cautious and calculated—when she looks over to his direction, she becomes conscious and rigid—it clicks.

It's not _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Decided to make it a _bit_ longer. Still don't know how the story will actually work/end. The plot is just doing itself as I write.

. Fave/alert is nice and all but I dinuh. Doesn't really help writing..? BUT I LOVE YOU ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Do not ownage Naruto, yeh.

* * *

><p>Naruto introduces Sasuke to the association. He doesn't want to but he remembers their names because his mind is programmed to automatically file things people say. It's just the way he works.<p>

The man with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks (he doesn't want to know), who always talks about his dog is named Kiba. The red-head with no brows is Gaara, who he recognizes from one business party he was at but never was introduced to. Chouji, who he already knows because he is one of Shikamaru's acquaintance. Sai, who has the same black hair and eyes like him but has pale skin. The blonde curvaceous girl is Ino, who has been making lustful smiles on him. And lastly, the blue-haired girl he already knows, Hinata. Who wouldn't know her—she's a heiress!

"There's still one more… she's not here yet though!" Naruto says, grinning like a lovesick puppy. His eyes shimmer and his smile broadens and Sasuke thinks that maybe this is the real reason why he was brought here. To be introduced to a girl and approve of her.

Not that Naruto needs any approval of anything—he's the _boss_ of everything. Seriously.

Deciding to humor his best friend, the raven-haired crosses his arms, leans in the wall and raises a brow, "A girl, huh?"

This causes the blond to pause and grin cheekily as he rubs the back of his head in an oh-shit-got-found-out-jeez-so-embarrassing manner. Naruto can be read easily most of the times and he's not even ashamed of it. "Ummm yeah. She's awesome! And really pretty! Smart too! I'm not sure if she'll come though—wait lemme ask Ino; they're BFFs." Pause. "Ino! Is Sakura-chan going to come?"

Ino just gives him a half-hearted shrug and continues chatting with Hinata.

"Stupid blonde." Naruto grumbles and Sasuke snorts in amusement. So much for being another stupid blonde. "Guess we just have to wait for her then."

She doesn't show up the entire night. Not that Sasuke is expecting because this "club" bored him to death. They talk a lot of nonsense here. He will make sure not to attend one more session.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's N<strong>: Tbh dunno where this is going. But I has a general of stuff. Yus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Refer to chapter 1, 2, 3, 4. lol

* * *

><p>Their first encounter happens a week after meeting the association. It is lunch break and Naruto has dragged Sasuke to a small restaurant a few streets away from the company building and surprise, surprise specializes in none other than ramen.<p>

Sasuke's hands are busy emailing his secretary about a call he needs to make in two hours and prepare and fax everything for the meeting after lunch when he hears the blonde's loud and annoying laugh. He comes in and sees the boy hovering over someone short with a very, very bright pink—_pink!—_hair. His thoughts impede for a while to process her unusual hair and he wonders if it is natural or dyed. Probably the latter. It doesn't really enter the raven's mind that maybe this is the girl that Naruto was meant to introduced—the woman who has captured his best friend's heart.

"Idiot."

The idiot jumps back in surprise and has a horrid look on his face. He glares at the raven-haired and punches a heavy fist on his shoulder. "The fuck is wrong with you? Don't scare me like that!"

"Wimp."

"What did you say, you bastard?"

"Baby."

"Why I oughta—"

"Naruto!" The pink-haired girl shrieks and gives him a pointed look. "Why are you so noisy? People are looking. And who are you with anyway? I hope it's not Kiba because—" She can't see who Naruto is facing with because he is blocking her view but when she does—

When she does, her jaw drops, breathe hitches and eyes widen and she can feel the sting in them as she tries hard not to let the tears roll. For a moment, her world freezes and the only thing she can see is him and those deep, black eyes that drown her into oblivion.

"Sa—" But before she can even call his name, Naruto beats her to it with the biggest smile ever.

"Sakura-chan! This is Sasuke, the Bastard! Bastard, my lovely, Sakura-chan!"

Finally—_finally_, she has found him.

_Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you to .Fire, LovexxxSakuraUchiha, and golden doe for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura really tries hard not to stare at people since she knows it's very rude and knows the feeling as well but sometimes she can't help herself to gawk especially when it involves someone by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. She has not seen him for such a long time and sitting across him now seems so surreal, like he's going to fade soon and she won't be able to see him anymore. Permanently this time.<p>

He hasn't acknowledged her yet—doesn't try to even bat a lash on her let alone look at her straight in the eyes. It is strange for Sakura because the Sasuke she knew always glared at people directly without giving a damn whether they are offended or not. Now it's as if he doesn't even know her.

It kind of hurts her a little because after everything else, Sakura doesn't even guess that Sasuke would treat her like a stranger. Someone he doesn't really need.

Stealing a glance at him, she is surprised that he is gazing at her with eyes narrowed in suspicion. She feels her cheeks warm and reddens; something that has always been associated whenever Sasuke is around. He still has this effect on her. Oh, why, oh, why does he always seem to get her back on—

"Sakura-chan? You okay? You look a little red."

Flustered and quickly surprised, Sakura bites her lip and attempts to calm her erratic thoughts. She turns to the blonde, tearing her eyes away from the brooding man across her, and fans herself. "It's just a little hot in here, that's all."

"Really? I don't think so. Then again, maybe it's the ra—"

Interrupting Naruto, Sasuke quickly stands and gives the boy a nod. "I'm going, moron."

"Huh? What, wait—" But Sasuke has already walked out of the door and Naruto doesn't even bother to stop him anymore and just finishes his ramen. He also doesn't notice his pink-haired friend rising from her seat and following his best friend outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I would love to have more reviews tbh. Criticisms and stuff. Yes. Yay.

Poopies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

* * *

><p>Their interaction lasts at exactly three minutes and twenty six seconds.<p>

It is very hot outside and Sasuke is just about to turn a left as he makes his way to the company, eyes glued to the small screen of his phone when someone calls his name. But he doesn't hear it—too distracted and too focus of work in his mind—so he continues to walk, walk, walk and another call and once again; he doesn't attend to it. He feels a tug on his black dress shirt and this irks him very much because one thing Sasuke hates the most is when people violating his personal bubble or touching him.

(Which is why sometimes, he wonders why he is friends with Naruto. Clearly, he has broken every rule he has for him and probably will do more because Naruto is a deprived kid like that.)

The busy man's lips on the verge of a growl, sure that the blonde idiot is going to bother him, but he is wrong. It is not his best friend but the pink-haired girl that has been introduced to him and has been staring at him the majority of time they had eaten. He speculates; she will become another fan girl of his. That will be annoying.

"What." He growls. He doesn't mean to be rough but he is Sasuke and it is in his nature to be a little rude and he really doesn't care if it will scare the girl away.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" She says and this confuses him greatly because he has nothing to say to this estrange girl so he didn't talk to her. He doesn't reply even now.

He wants to say _why should I talk to you? I have nothing to say to you. I've only met you just a few minutes ago. I barely know you to say anything important to you. Why are you here? I told you to leave me alone. You're so annoying_. He settles for no answer.

"Sasuke-kun." She says wearily. Even though she manages a small smile on her lovely face, her eyes are tired and resigned and something inside him pokes his chest and makes his head ache. Sasuke is not sure why she is speaking so familiar with him, adding an affectionate suffix after his name. It is not right, not proper for her to be calling him that when he is a complete stranger and yet…

And yet it feels so good to hear her voice say that, her lips form his name like a love song on repeat and it soothes his senses to tranquility and wishes for it to last. However, that is just a desire and Sasuke can never be someone who will have peace. If anything, he is full of piled up rage and never ending sadness.

"I—" Before she can utter something else that will distract him and his thoughts again, Sasuke suppresses his anger towards her and growls, "I don't know you."

With a last fleeting glance, he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: lol As suggested, this should be Hour by Hour instead of Day by Day. I RIIIIIIIIIKE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: The day I discover how butts evolve is the day I own Naruto. (But not really.)

* * *

><p>The world shifts out of focus and everything is a blur for a certain green-eyed, pink-haired woman currently slumped into a red loveseat with a bottle of cold beer in hand.<p>

"It's fucking ri—_hiccup_—diculous Pig, you know. Like, like," At this, Sakura waves her occupied hand clumsily and Ino shoots her a glare, warning her for impending doom if she ever spills liquor on her beloved couch but nonetheless, listens to her very drunk friend. She finds it funny whenever Sakura has her drinking episodes—she can never hold her alcohol properly and things always get rather out of hand. She anticipates her next move, making sure to flip her camera phone on and capture her idiocy with it. For blackmailing purposes of course.

"We've known each other for ye—_hiccup_—ars and then he says he doesn't know me? He di-di—disappear for," Sakura blinks rapidly, seemingly lost and confused momentarily, then she shakes her head, short pastel locks flowing languidly on her shoulders. "A couple of years and—_hiccup_— he tells me he doesn't fu—_hiccup_-cking know me?"

The blonde nods at her tirade, eyeing the rust-colored bottle being placed by the side of the couch. It sways a little to the right but it doesn't spill and Ino is relieved for a moment and she focuses back to her friend. She feels sympathetic and worried. Sakura has never been the kind to show interest on boys or her suitors. She is nice and friendly to them but she never reciprocates any of their feelings. That's the thing with Sakura; her heart is too big for everyone that even a whale can fit in it and no matter how rude people are to her she always manages to give them a patient smile. Her temper though was an entirely different topic and Ino would rather not think about it thank you very much.

"Sasuke-kun has al—_hiccup_—ways been ahihihi, an antisocial when we young—er," Her words begin to slur, eyes dangerously dropping slowly and she struggles to stay awake. This makes Ino smile deviously; pointing her phone at her smashed friend, and her grin grows more when the pink-haired girl doesn't notice and she starts doing some weird thing with her lips.

_She looks dumb_, the blonde thinks and snickers when Sakura starts giggling like a crazed fan girl and _ohmygod this is going to be so good_!

However Ino's fun abruptly stops as the first tears slid across Sakura's cheeks and her shoulders shudder in the most heartbreaking way. The blue-eyed babe rushes to her side, forgetting the beer bottle leaning on the side, and lays the girl's head to her shoulder, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Shhh, it's okay Forehead. Everything will be fine."

Sakura sobs, "It hurts Ino. It really does. I really thought that this time—_hiccup_—would be difa-different. We're older and more ma—ture and yet," she clutches Ino's shirt and clings to it hard. "We're back to where—_hiccup_—we started. He hates me."

She has never seen Sakura so broken and it pains her a little, to see her like this. Especially if the reason is a boy. She may not know Sasuke personally but whoever that asshole is, he will pay. And when Ino feels her butt wet from the fallen alcohol, she cusses angrily and her mind is now very determined to make that Uchiha brat reimburse for what he did to her couch… and Sakura of course.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Notes:<strong>

BUTTS BUTTS BUTTS.

A weird chapter but meeeeeeeh. I'm a sheep.

Yes, randomness is my forte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!"<p>

Sakura is on her way to the small clinic down by the end of street for her On the Job Training when Naruto emerges from a bookstore and willingly glomps on to her back, a grin stretching across his face. She smiles at him and beckons him to let go once his hands started wandering to inappropriate places. She swats his hand away and gives him a pointed look.

"Aw Sakura-chan, don't be upset! I was just being friendly." He reasons and laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, what are you doing here? Coming out of a bookstore nonetheless. Apocalypse must be coming…?"

The blonde pouts and crosses his arms as Sakura teased him. "How mean! I was there to accompany the bastard because he needed to buy some post-its and he didn't want mine because it was yellow, something about being too bright. Personally, I think his tastes are just boring."

"I heard that."

The pink-haired nurse in-training freezes instantaneously once she hears _his_ voice. Her heart is on the verge of humping out of its place when Uchiha Sasuke appears behind the blonde boy, towering over Naruto a few inches and leaving Sakura breathless. He looks the same the last time she saw him. Handsome, stunning and apathetic. Words she has always associated with him ever since she has first met him.

"Well I'm glad you did! Someone needs to knock some senses out of you, Mr. I-Like-Lame-Things-Cuz-I'm-Boring. Seriously dude, there are more colors than red, white, black and blue. As in orange or pink like Sakura-chan's hair!" Naruto retaliates and gestures at Sakura. "You remember her right?"

Sakura can feel her cheeks flush in beet red under his gaze, as his eyes travel from Naruto to her if only for a passing moment. Her heart aches when he fails to acknowledge her presence (similar to their meeting a few weeks ago) in favor of berating Naruto and his obsession with neon colors. She feels out of place somehow, and memories of high school flash her mind and it only brings more pain to her already sore heart. She cannot take to face her bitter past—not right now, not with Sasuke around—so she resolves to interrupt the two prattling grown men and gives a lame (but true) excuse of being late for her job training.

She receives a quick hug from Naruto and an invitation for a date tomorrow, to which she laughs at and profusely refuses as she has schedules packed for the next day. Maybe next time, she answers and this sets the blonde in high spirits and holds her to a promise.

However, she obtains none from Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I really, really try to prolong it but my mind is set on short chapters. SOBBING.

Next time though (note: like a different fic), I'll make long chapters that will bore you to death.

Hopefully, I will be able to update weekly.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. *smooches you all with drool*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto but I do own a cute fluffy duck plushie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-kun! Hurry up or we'll miss the bus!<p>

_Sasuke doesn't looks up from behind his black Ray-ban and frowns at the girl currently tugging his left arm, urging for him to stand up and hurry because they will miss the bus if he doesn't get up this instant. Sasuke knows this and he doesn't really care. Right now, he wants to bask the last warmth of the orange sunset before the cool breeze of the night emits in and replaces the comfort he has grown over the few weeks. The sound of the waves rolling on the edge of the sand is comforting and so is the salty smell of the sea._

_The girl is still insisting on moving faster and this agitates Sasuke _because why can't she understand the peace he is experiencing at the moment? _ So he pulls her down beside him, smirks when he hears a surprised _eeeep! _and is satisfied when he feels her warmness. _

A little warning next time! Geez, you are such an ass.

_Sasuke doesn't say anything and silence falls quickly until they hear a distant murmur of an old engine running, getting further and further away._

We just missed the bus.

_Obviously, Sasuke wants to say but he groans instead and readies himself mentally for the incoming complaints from the girl. There is none and his eyes follow her curiously, tracing the planes of her wide forehead, bangs dancing to and fro as the wind picks up, to the bridge of her cute button nose and he knows, even though he can't see, that there is a smile ghosting on her lips, hidden underneath the hand that tucks her chin. She sighs a breath of pleasure and Sasuke almost wants to do the same. However, he has lost his chance when she inclines her head in his direction secretly, a blush making its way to her curvy cheeks, and speaks of things he cannot hear._

_..._

"Fuck," is the first thing that comes out from Sasuke's sweet lips when he wakes up from his dream. He stares at the ceiling a full minute, wondering. He doesn't really remember what it was he just dreamt that has elicited a deep pang on his chest. It is at the tip of his tongue although he cannot voice it out. He remains still on his bed, spaced out. He doesn't know how much time has passed while he lingers idly but he knows it is time to rise up and start the day when his alarm rings on with its stupid buzz.

It is a few hours later that Sasuke recollects his dream and utters his second "fuck" of the day.

"P-pardon me..?" A guy in his late forties mumbles, looking at his boss with wide and frantic, alarmed eyes that convey his distress of getting fired while relaying his repot on last month's progress of finance. Sasuke merely gestures for him to continue and a sigh of relief and a wipe of sweat budding on his forehead later, he continues.

None of the twelve people in the room notices the way Sasuke's jaw tightens or how his eyes harden on the piece of paper, filled with endless of numbers and percentage or his fist clenched tight on the pen he was playing minutes ago.

None of them knows that Uchiha Sasuke has just dreamt of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope I give you some hint on what this story is all about. Finally I have some plot on and not just endless shit going on. Yay! Still no ending though. Not sure if I should make it happy or not.

Also, I wanted to try to be as descriptive as possible but I think it's not working. I have this great picture in mind where I can see all the characters but when I write it down... I just see the blink, blink of the cursor and then there's no words. This is hard.

Quack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes narrow, watching carefully as the tall, young man pace back and fro across from him. The impatient man seems agitated and preoccupied, sparking Naruto's interest. Something is up and he wants to know what. And because he is Naruto and he does things without much shilly-shallying, he asks frankly, "What's got your panty in a twist?"<p>

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes and ignores him, preferring to read some documents he need to approve for the finance department. He is too busy with work to provide substantial needs for the childish blond. Naruto takes this at heart though, and he all but prods him to give him a decent answer. He is persistent enough, and maybe a little spoiled and a whole lot annoying, and eventually Sasuke yields reluctantly.

With a tired sigh, the raven-head collapses on his recliner gracefully, hand massaging his temples. Naruto doesn't fail to observe his friend's exhausted form. "It's just a dream. Or a nightmare. I don't know."

"Oh-kaaaay." Naruto says slowly, unsure. Despite prodding the Uchiha of his many problems, he has no actual idea how to deal with it. A raging Sasuke he could go against head-to-head but an open-hearted and emotional Sasuke? Shudder. "What of it?"

Naruto doesn't get an answer right away and he is afraid he won't get any. Sasuke eventually gives him one but it is vague and indefinite and very much unexpected. "That Sakura girl—how long have you known her?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Momentarily taken aback, he scratches his chin in thought. "About a year or more? Kiba—remember him from the association?—introduced us to each other from a party Ino hosted. What does Sakura have anything to do with your dreams?"

The wheels inside Naruto's mind start rolling and something clicks and a bulb lights up and- "OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT! How dare you dream of Sakura that way!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes scornfully, cursing Naruto and his forever green mind. This is one of the reasons why he is reluctant to share his thoughts with the young blond; Naruto always concludes inappropriate things. "Idiot. It's not like that."

"Then what is it you bastard? How did you taint my pure, innocent Sakura-chan? Huh? HUH!"

"Jesus Christ, Naruto stop overreacting. It's just a dream. It meant nothing." And as Naruto cursed the tall, dark man under his breath about keeping his little monster inside his pants and the effects of late puberty and shit Naruto likes to annoy him with, Sasuke wonders if the dream really meant nothing at all. And if it did, what does he make of it?

...

Later when the idiot has finished his tirade and the bastard has explained his dream, Sasuke makes Naruto swear not to tell anyone about it. Or there will be hell to pay.

...

Naruto, of course, breaks the promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hi. Please give some love (reviews) to _On That Cold Summer Night_. Yeah. This is a shameless plug. Ktnxbai.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto, of course, breaks the promise.

"You know, I heard something from Naruto the other day."

Sakura raises a thin brow at Ino, who is hunch on her back, concentrating on her toes and trying to paint it with a regular midnight blue. Last she heard, Ino and Naruto never hang out together. She has little patience for the boy's antics and loudness. Ironic really, for Ino could be as irritating as Naruto in the same manner.

"And what is it about?" The pinkette inquires, flipping a page from her magazine. Today is Tuesday and both Ino and Sakura are free of classes. Tuesday afternoons are often spent lazing around the dorm room, watching the television and trying to find a good movie and talking about their miserable college life. Sometimes, they will invite Hinata or Tenten over; depending on the level of boredom.

"Can't tell you," says Ino, finishing one foot and heading for the other.

_Right_. Emerald eyes roll at this and Sakura shrugs her shoulder. "Whatever."

Ino's head snaps up to look her friend. Wiggling her brows, she asks with a tone of mock, "You don't want to know?"

"Are you going to tell me?" Sakura mimics back. She discards her magazine on the coffee table and stands up. Her throat is dry and she wants a drink. Preferable, a Mountain Dew with ice. Lots of ice.

"Nope," the blonde answers, watching Sakura as she makes her way to their small fridge between their beds. "But I think you'll find it, _hmmm_, interesting."

She hums her response. One thing she's sure about Ino is that she always seem to never shut up about something and gossip is one of them—sworn to secrecy or not, she'll tell you and you won't even have to persuade her. She'll eventually spill it all on her own.

"It's about you."

"Really now," Sakura replies, sounding purely uninterested.

"Yep!" The blond says happily. Too happily. "And someone else."

_Oh God._ This sounds like another rouse Ino conjured up to make her go to another blind date. She remembers the one with the red-head last semester. He was quite handsome, Sasori but it didn't quite end well with him showing her his play toys and him wanting to make an image after her. In the end, Ino had to restrain her from running away whenever they saw him in the hallways of the school university (he was a visiting lecturer). It was quite terrible.

"Uh-huh."

The blonde huffs, irritated. Why isn't her best friend listening to her? This is a good piece of information she has in her hands! Life and death, dude! Life and death! She continues nonetheless. "Naruto said that a certain someone dreamt about you."

"Like a wet dream? Ew. That's disgusting."

"It wasn't exactly a wet dream. Though there was a lot of water involved. Hmmm, didn't you used to live south? Like in the ocean or something?"

Sakura giggles with a roll of her and corrects her. "Not _in_ the ocean. Just near it. I was a bus away. And I only visited during vacation, not lived there. I haven't been there in two years actually."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, the dream occurred somewhere nears the ocean and there was a boy and you guys were waiting for a b—"

"Didn't you say that you aren't going to tell me?" interrupts Sakura. Ino moves to speak but promptly closes her mouth. She does it multiple times. No doubt she's having an inner struggle.

In the end, Ino shuts her mouth and Sakura resumes on lazing about.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm sorry this is such a shitty update. I've lost the time to write and this was sooooooooo rushed. I wanted this one to be funny but ended up not being funny.


End file.
